


Broken Promise

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Henry is like a housewife, M/M, he is also a former cadette, mentioning of slight nsfw content, special bro ops ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: Charles had never lied to Henry.But as people says there Is always a first in everything.Sadly,this was Charles',first...and his last.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> One final work i swear.(me trying to focus and properly add the tags,my hubert/charles tag that i made myself:...no)

Henry was humming to a sweet little tune that got stuck on his mind after hearing it a few days ago.

He hummed to each beat,adding a 'yeah' from time to time as he take some cooking equipments one by one.

A steaming hot of boiling water,its vapors rushing to Henry's face as he opened the lid,regretting to put his face on the front of it.

He had gathered and prepared his ingredients,putting it down to a cutting board,slowly taking a deep breath as he chopped them,returning to humming.

The opened television changed its program to news.

"Breaking News,The Government are now,once and for all,able to capture the Tophat clan"

He ignored it,he already knew it for a long time,he didn't know if they willingly,or someone was tipped by the broadcast studio for this information but its not the least of the worries of the Government.

Someone else was talking but it was muffled by the sounds of fire from his stove,and his still boiling hot water.

He immediately forgot his tune,his humming stopped as he tried to take another deep breath.

"He will be fine"

"He will once again,open the door with that goofy face of his"

This has seemed to calm him down,worry still lingering on his anxious mind but tried his best to focus on his cooking,he chuckled to himself,before opening a cup board and getting the familiar dark blue covered box.

He had take in his coffee,breathing a small sigh as the warmness of the drink lingered through his insides,satisfying him on this cold night.

He had rested the bowl on the table in front of him,comforting himself on the sofa as a warm blanket nuzzled him warmly,him taking his attention on his phone.

His focus was now on his phone,eyes glaring at the screen as he,not so gently,rested his phone on his chest,his other arm covering his eyes as he groaned in annoyance,he looked at the time,and realized that an hour already passed.

He was starting to get worried,not to mention the lingering feeling of fear,like something bad has happened,it didn't help.

He hated the sensation,it was like the occasional feelings of butterflies in his stomach whenever Charles does the smallest romantic thing(for him that is),but the total opposite,it was like the butterflies starts to bite his stomach harshly,before turning into a bile of acid that burns him,like the time when Charles returned with a bleeding arm,he nagged Charles for the whole night that time.

Yes,he could have been there for him,yes they were an unstoppable dou,but He was already happy with the things He have now,he don't need those unnecessary things that only give him joy just because of Charles' presence.

The day he had agreed to a kneeling,wet-eyed Charles asking for him to be his boyfriend(it was hella romantic and Henry almost fainted mind you),was the day he turned his back to his past,he was no longer a thief,he no longer had the desires to get something valuable and shiny.

And that's because he already have it,and he would be damned that,if he didn't,on their first day of being a couple,he was already taking Charles for granted.

Charles was a kind,pure and loyal man,their dates were always paid by Charles,he blushes whenever Henry gives him the smallest pecks on the cheeks,and he never NEVER lied to him.

Henry chuckled,he remembered the words of the jealous souls,trying their best to poison his mind with words of the devil,but no matter how much they say that "His probably cheating on you whenever his on a mission" or "I didn't know he picked you than everyone,your trash,pathetic,and i won't be surprised if he has someone else to find actual relationship with".

It never bothered him,not even on the smallest bit,,because,hell,whenever he lies,Charles becomes honest AND TIMES IT BY TWO.

He remembered the days that Charles would keep his head low,voice sad and pinging with regret as he admits to Henry that he has a somewhat crush on an extra,a tear always falling from his cheek,which Henry will gently wipe off with his thumb,give him a kiss on the cheeks,before reminding Charles why he was someone to keep,why he was special,why all of himself is for Charles,and Charles only.

They never argued,and that's because of Charles honestly as well,sometimes his brutally honest,but that just means how much it was troubling him.

Charles is understanding,he never got jealous,and he listens to every single explanation he ever mouthed whenever he feels like something was taken out of context,and releases his goofy smile of his in the end,chuckling a bit before responding with an 'okay'.

Henry knew that Charles was too good to be true,but he knew that he was important as well,if not,then Charles wouldn't have been kneeling on his front,his best friends on the side as he showed the most beautiful jewelry he had ever seen on a small box.

He said yes,and some tears were shed.

The ring was beautiful ,not because it was expensive,or that it was shiny,it was important because it was given by the only gem he would ever need,those emerald green gems staring into him,Charles' eyes staring at him,lovingly.

But even the sweet memory of their marriage didn't last forever,he sighed once again as he dropped his hand on his chest,actually gently this time,the orb shining a little miraculously.

He was starting to be scared,and with that he slowly feels becoming paranoid.

However a sudden ring on his phone got his attention,it vibrating the table with it.

He answered it happily,the familiar breathing of the other on the phone giving him a warmth as if he was close to him.

"Hey...Henry,sorry i'm late,got a few problems on the way"

Henry smiled,the fear and worry immediately replaced with happiness.

"Hehe,yeah,you should hurriedly return,the mac and cheese is getting cold"

"REALLY?!,Awww man...ahem..ahem"

"...you okay,Charles?"

"Ahhh,don't worry about it Hen,im just coughing a little that's all"

"Yeah,you sound awfully quiet for someone who is getting his mac and cheese soon" he shook his head when he heard the sudden sharp breathing on the other side of the phone,this fucker really love mac and cheese.

"Yeah,maybe a little tired than and cold than usual,but i think you can warm me up right babe?"

"Charles...we are not sexting"

"Ohhh,just saying,hehe,but i guess we should not,last time was a disaster"

"Tell me about it"

Only breathing had been heard from the other side of the phone,and he can hear the quiet sound of something popping,or maybe a fire.

"Hey,You know I love you right?"

Henry was a little shock,no matter how goofy this man sounds,he was never one to say romantic things,he is mostly the show-no-tell type,because he was embarrassed on admitting it,and he rarely says it in public.

"I know,i love you too"

HE is embarrassed to admit it as well.

"Can't wait to go home,to you Hen"

The call ended,and he patiently waited for an agonizing 30 minutes before a doorbell rang,immediately opening,a small frown when it was a somewhat sad Rupert who came.

He seems to be choosing on what he is saying.

"Ehem...He had been an exceptional pilot,a careless sidekick,and a good family,and with our deepest sorrow,we are here to inform you Henry Calvin...

That Charles Calvin,have been relieved of duty"

He immediately shut the door in front of him,not caring about the other trying to say something,his vision became blurry,his head spinning.

He was in denial,he had just heard the mans phonecall.

Charles never returned that night,Henry,still waiting,crying,begging for a worried Charles to some and comfort him,but it never happened.

He had long forgotten the cold mac and cheese on the table,on the phone he forgot was still turned on,all he did was cry,grieve,and deny that this was all happening.

He knew that this might happen,and it was something he was scared the most,he wanted to be in Charles' side during missions to protect him,but for the sake of a mission,he resigned on the army work,happily living as Charles' husband who had spend most of his life on the house with the man he loves...with a man that can never return.

What made it extremely painful,was because Charles lied for the first time.

Maybe for the last time...

He begged,screamed,he was in agony,throat burning as he screamed on the silent,calm night.

"PLEASE,CHARLES...DON'T...C-COME HOME  
.  
.  
DON'T LET THIS BE YOUR BROKEN PROMISE!!!"

(this is the continuation,it really didn't fit the ending i wanted,and i dont know how i can squeeze it)

Henry had showed his face for the first time,his face no longer held any emotion,as he just stares on a white coffin where his husband's body is resting.

It was a tragedy,they were retreating when someone managed to snipe Charles,hitting him in the chest,and the helicopter fell,luckily,if you would it call it that,no one was there,and the enemy was firing heavily at the others to rescue him,he understand why they ditched him,and left to hide.

He knows his time has ended,it will soon,so with his dying breath he had called his lover,his everything,Henry,for possibly the last time...

The ceremony was a lot longer than he wants it to,but he wasn't annoyed,he just didn't realize that a lot is here,isn't this supposed to be for the family members,friends,lover,and the superiors?

He searched for Galeforce after they buried his body to the ground,his peaceful face forever lingering on his mind as dirt covers it.

He had made the mistake of leaving,and he won't do another mistake ever again.

He started being the lowest of them all in the army since he joined again,but quickly rised to the higher ups,but stayed on the rank he and Charles' rank is equal with,and Galeforce understands.

Ever since then,you no longer wanted to be a criminal,and it shows because it crime rate decreased by a lot when he showed up,again.

If you were ever a tophat,the only thing you'll ever see,is the soulless,merciless heart of the man,his eyes burning at you with intense passion of grieve and fury as he mercilessly shots you,making you feel four shots in your limbs as you weakly close your eyes,waiting on your death as you felt the sharp bullet through your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have an oneshot that can be identified as a sequel on this story.i really cant say that much on this story,and i promise the next story is a lot lighter.


End file.
